This invention relates to novel compounds having the formula ##STR2## in which R is C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl and n is an integer from 1 to 3. The terms "alkyl" and "alkenyl" include both straight and branched chain groups. In a preferred embodiment, n is 3 and R is 2-methyl-1-propenyl, --CH.dbd.C(CH.sub.3).sub.2. A preferred compound of this type is gamma-(3-pyridyl)-propyl-3-methyl-2-butenoate (n=3, R=2-methyl-1-propenyl, and the ester moiety is substituted at the 3-position on the pyridyl ring). Other compounds include the 2-pyridyl and 4-pyridyl isomers of this preferred compound, the methyl analog (n=1, R=2-methyl-1-propenyl, substitution at the 3-position on the ring) and gamma-(3-pyridyl)-propyl isovalerate (n=3, R=isobutyl, substitution at the 3-position on the ring).
The compounds of this type can be prepared by reaction of an appropriate pyridyl alkanol with an acyl chloride: ##STR3##
The reaction is generally conducted at temperatures of about 5.degree.-15.degree. C., in the presence of a solvent such as methylene chloride, chloroform, other chloro-carbon solvents or ethers, and a hydrogen chloride acceptor. For preparation of compounds in which R is alkyl, suitable hydrogen chloride acceptors include pyridine, triethylamine and sodium hydroxide. For compounds in which R is alkenyl, pyridine is used. The product is recovered by conventional extraction, washing and filtration steps.
Preparation of such compounds is illustrated by the following example.